Bahamut
Bahamut is a Gehennian, and a member of the Seven. He is one of Hectocapitus' top lieutenants. Appearance Bahamut is a Gehennian modified with Cykron technology. His hide is blue-black in color, with gold highlights, and his wing membranes are actually made of carbon fiber, making them lightweight and durable. His nanobot adamant armor has been augmented as well, allowing for a quicker response to damage, as well as increased durability. His bones have been replaced with blackmetal, as have sections of his hide. His three eyes are tetrachromatic, and can see four primary colors; in addition to red, green, and blue, he can also see into the ultraviolet spectrum. He also has access to electroperception, echolocation, and senses of scent and hearing superior to most Gehennians. These senses allow him to quickly locate enemies, making him useful on the battlefield. Unlike normal Cykrons, he retains his free will, his original mind and the Cykron mind having merged into one. His front claws have been augmented with blueblades, and his plasma beam is extremely focused, allowing him to fire with pinpoint accuracy. He also has two small, concealed rending cannons in his shoulders, which he can deploy at will. His horns are actually shaped plasma, as is the blade on his tail. Bahamuts' claws and teeth secrete a hallucinogenic substance, used in interrogation sessions and to disorient enemies. Despite his frail and skeletal appearance, Bahamut is much more durable than most Gehennians thanks to his biomechanical augmentations. Responsibilities Bahamut is best known for his interrogation techniques; his expertise in psychology and torture, combined with the hallucinogenic substance in his claws, allows him to manipulate prisoners into telling him exactly what he needs to know. As such, he is considered the best interrogator the Daemons have to offer. Personality Bahamut is completely insane. The process that modified him into a Cykron shattered his mind, leaving him highly paranoid and delusional. He often gets cravings for certain foods (almost always meat), and as such always travels with a fully equipped kitchen and cook-slaves. When displeased at a particular individual, he will almost always devour them on the spot, typically in front of his crew; as such, his crew is very obedient and loyal, thanks to the terror he invokes in them. He has violent mood swings and several imaginary friends, with whom he discusses battle strategies and interrogation techniques. He loves riddles, and often discusses them with crew and prisoners. Whom ever answers his riddles correctly gets a gift (usually a random piece of junk, but occasionally high-grade weaponry or armor, or even a promotion); those who get it wrong are tortured and eaten by Bahamut personally. History Bahamut was the result of sexual reproduction, via the union of Earthrender and Nightshadow. Despised by his bretheren, especially Hectocapitus (who barely tolerated him, only allowing him to live out of respect for Nightshadow), Bahamut was forced into service as the warden of one of the prisons on Inferno. Before his augmentation, he was known for being too soft on prisoners, often becoming their friend instead of their interrogator. He was uncharacteristically compassionate for a Gehennian; when he allowed a prisoner to escape, he was captured, beaten, and turned over to Ravana for his Cykron experiments. As he was gradually transformed into a Cykron, his mind slowly began to break, incapable of handling what he was becoming. Today, Bahamut is one of the most sadistic Gehennians alive, and completely insane. He has yet to prove himself in a major battle, although he has already proven his usefulness to Hectocapitus as his personal interrogator. He also feels a mixture of fear, respect, hate, and gratitude towards Ravana for what he turned him into. This has made him into one of Ravana's more unstable allies. In Fiction *Story: Awakening Category:Daemons Category:Daemoniverse Category:The Seven Category:Individuals Category:Cykrons Category:Gehennians